Disco History Times
Disco History Time is the 8th episode of Detentionaire premiered Thursday February 23 2012. Plot *Lee Ping’s Bedroom/HQ “I’m the guy who got detention for a whole year for the biggest prank in high-school history; the only catch is I didn’t do it. So now I break rules to prove I never broke rules. This year I’ve Skated with the Skaters danced with the Mathletes, even rocked out with the Dudes of Darkness. And now I’ve got two clues so far a song that brainwashes people and a email address that could be from the missing principal or the prank mastermind, yah just another day in the life of your typical tenth grader.” *14:12:19PM Lee is on stage with Brandy at the annual school play. Angry at Lee and calling him a lying selfish jerk Brandy rips his fake beard off exposing his face to the crowd, among them Principal General Barrage. *First Period Tina Kwee and Chaz Monorainian do the morning announcements, the yearly school play celebrating A Nigma High’s founder, first Principal and War Hero Alexander Nigma is coming up. Chaz announces that he will be taking the lead role, again, despite not being approved yet by Tina who wrote the play. While Tina and Chaz are talking Lee receives an email from Principal Wurst that only says Knock, Knock. Despite Camilio’s insistence Lee decides not to tryout for the play: A he’s decided to steer clear of show business after rocking out with the Dudes of Darkness and B he’s suppose to be in detention at the time of the auditions. Lee receives a second Email from Wurst revealing that the first was part of Knock, Knock joke. Angry with Wurst’s childish antics Lee asks who he is again. *12:08 Noon During lunch hour Tina meets up with Vice Principal Victoria and Linch in the Auditorium. Since Mrs. Lob is out sick Victoria will be directing the play this year. Camilio auditions for the play and Victoria instantly gives him the role of Alexander’s prized pet the Tatzel Worm, since he’s the only one who actually fits into the costume. Meanwhile Lee is in detention, debating calling Wurst "Professor Circles" or “Mr. Rad” since he isn’t sure he actually knows who he is. Lee receives an e-mail from Wurst telling him to meet him at tryouts. Lee calls Biff, who’s in the middle of costume making for the play, and asks him to see if he can find Barrage. Luckily Barrage is outside in the parking lot leaving the school in his jeep. Lee arrives at the auditorium and is hiding. His initial plan is to email Wurst and when someone picks up their phone to answer it Lee will know which one of them is pretending to be Wurst. Sadly everyone is currently using their phones eliminating that option, spotting a box full of costumes Lee disguises himself as Alexander. Chaz tries to audition but everyone agrees that he overacts. Brandy is also auditioning for the leading female role Anastasia, and seeing her acting Victoria makes her the lead, and on Brandy’s insistence, renames the character Carmen. Lee goes ahead with the email plan but does so during Brandy’s audition, which causes the sound of her clapping public to drown out the sound of the ringing phone. Wurst calls Lee again and tells him that Barrage is in the building, who at that moment stomps into the auditorium to help judge. Holger auditions for the role of Choreographer and while Victoria is impressed by his abilities Barrage both doesn’t know what he just did nor does he want to see it again.He also complains about there not being any pyrotechnics. Barrage spots Lee in his costume, calling him “Mr. Fancy Beard”, and orders him on stage. Though Lee does poorly, Barrage gives him the part anyway, sensing the distinct feeling that he doesn’t want to be there and assuming its part of his act. Lee receives a call from Wurst mocking him with the knowledge that he can tell Barrage where he is at any time. *3:16PM Lee attempts to goad Wurst into revealing who he really is, still not believing him to actually be Wurst. At the auditorium Brandy is trying to rehearse her part but since Lee is missing in action they can’t. Victoria instead decides to rehearse the dancing scenes; the dancers consist of Chaz, the Cheer Leaders and a larger student. Holger attempts to teach the others a complicated number, which they not only fail miserably at but end up hurting each other painfully. Barrage once again insists upon Pyrotechnics, and once Victoria sarcastically agrees Barrage orders a trio of Cleaners to help him set them up. Camilio attempts to find the “seamstress” to alter his costume. Biff arrives, explains he was the one who made it, and asks him what’s wrong with the costume. Camilio requests that Biff makes it so that the audience can see his face but upon witnessing the Pyrotechnics malfunction and shoot shrapnel into the costume he decides to leave it as is. During practice Brandy gets a good look at Lee’s face and realizes it’s him, at the same time Tina also realizes it’s Lee. In order to try and prevent Brandy from spilling the beans Lee kisses her, again, much to the charging of Tina. Realizing just how well Lee is playing Alexander Barrage orders the Cleaners to stash the small explosives, wanting fireworks instead. Inside the dressing room Brandy talks to Lee about how he claims he doesn’t have time for her but he can participate in the play. Lee claims that he doesn’t want to be in the play and he was cast by accident. Tina barges into the dressing room angry out of her mind: A Lee is suppose to be in detention, and B Brandy has completely rewritten the script so that it instead focuses on Alexander’s fictional Bodyguard and secret lover Carmen. *4:12PM While Tina and Brandy are arguing Wurst emails Lee again telling him that it’s nearly 4:15. Lee rushes back to detention in time to be dismissed. *12:05 Noon, The next day Barrage drops Lee off at detention. After he leaves Biff, Brandy, Holger, Tina and Camilio collectively call him and order’s him to get to the auditorium where rehearsals are happening. *12:30PM Lee arrives at Rehearsals dressed as Alexander again. Chaz orders/begs Lee to give him back the lead role which he believes to be rightfully his. Luckily Biff scares him off, Lee begins to suspect that Chaz is the perpetrator based on how much he seems to hate him. Biff gives him a virus he wrote to email to Wurst which will instantly ring the loudest most annoying ringtone possible guaranteed to reveal his presence. Lee at first plans to send the virus immediately but Biff states it’s too risky, he has to wait until the play actually begins to pin down Wurst. Lee receives another email from Wurst stating: A he’s insulted Lee thinks he’s Chaz and B Barrage is on his way back to the detention room. *12:44PM Biff tells Lee to use the vents to get back because they’re faster. Lee calls Camilio and tells him to run interference with Barrage and thanks to his distraction gets back in time. *12:45PM Lee is dismissed by Barrage. Lee receives an email from Wurst, stating that while Lee has ace up his sleeve so does Wurst and tells him to bring it on. *3:23PM Showtime Brandy introduces the play, stating that it is not about Alexander. Meanwhile back stage Biff is sowing Camilio into his costume, and tells Lee to wait until the last moment, the fireworks finale. Later in the play Lee and Camilio are doing their scene, apparently the one in which Alexander first found the Tatzel Worm. Once that scene is done Lee prepares the virus, and Brandy drags Lee on stage for the finale, the wedding scene. During the scene in which Brandy fights off ninjas Lee sends the virus, which instead of just ringing Wurst’s phone rings everyone’s phones. Believing Lee is trying to ruin her big moment Brandy finally snaps at him. Picking up where the preview left off Camilio saves Lee’s cover by tackling him to the ground, a distraction which allows Biff to assume his place for the finally in which Biff kisses Brandy. With the play over Barrage goes down to detention to dismiss Lee, the latter of whom gets back to detention in time to be dismissed by Barrage. At home Lee Camilio and Holger discuss their time at the play, Holger enjoying being a dance instructor and Camilio apparently becoming quite the ladies man inside the Tatzel Worm costume. Lee receives a final email from Wurst telling him he had fun and they should do it again sometime, Lee tries to ask who Wurst is again but gets nothing, vowing to find Wurst sooner than later. Category:Episodes